Push Push Lady Lighting
by RedMageCubby
Summary: Megavolt, seeking to bring back his spark for villainy, breaks into the house of one of his childhood friends without knowing it.  Just how close were Mischa Rode and Elmo Sputterspark?  MegavoltxOC, don't like OCs then don't read. CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. A Picture Says 1000 Words

**Push Push (Lady Lightning)**

A Darkwing Duck Fanfiction

Written by Cubby

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**

_ I don't own Megavolt or any of the other Darkwing Duck characters. Mischa Rode is a character of my own creation, however. _

* * *

The city of St. Canard was victim to a terrible thunderstorm that evening. You'd expect most citizens to be indoors, complaining about the weather and how the obscenely cheerful weather lady on Channel 6 was wrong once again about the weekend. You'd also expect a certain rubber-clad rat to be enjoying himself on such an occasion but this evening he just couldn't get his thoughts straight.

Megavolt leaned against the cool glass window of his lighthouse lair, watching the lightning flash every so often. The thunder enhanced the usually calming effect that lighting had on him, but no matter how grand the spectacle was nothing could keep him from his mind.

"I don't know why I'm feeling this way or what to do about it." The buck-toothed villain mused aloud as he stroked a light bulb with affection. "I haven't done anything with any of the other members of the Fearsome Five in a while and it's been even longer since I've pulled off a heist by myself."

The light bulb said nothing but Megavolt continued his reverie.

"What do you think? Has my career fallen into a rut?"

Again, the bulb said nothing yet he could hear it talking back to him.

"Well, that is true. I haven't done anything to free your friends from their oppressors. Maybe that's why I've been laying so low lately. Thanks, little friend." He sighed happily as he looked out over the raging waters. "I've got to stop thinking like that. You know, little friend, I'm going to do some rescuing once the rain stops and I'll bring you back some new friends, okay?"

The suburbs of the city at one o' clock in the morning were deserted and that's just how Megavolt wanted it to be. He figured that taking a trip down Memory Lane, or what little he had left of it, would help him get his spark for crime back. He smiled as he remembered one of the earliest crimes he had committed: He had broken into a neighbor's house shortly after his 'accident' and had stolen all their lamps, light bulbs, and a hair dryer. Sadly, there was no toaster to liberate.

He looked around at row after row of quaint and quiet houses, feeling like a kid in a candy store as he thought about how many appliances he could free in that early morning. He walked past a couple houses, deciding on a small place with forest green siding and a blaze of yellow light coming from one of the first floor rooms. It was the only house as far as he could see that still had its lights on at such a late hour. He smiled and began to walk up the driveway, assessing what way would be easiest to enter.

"This is too easy." He smirked as he noticed that this poor dolt had left one of their windows wide open. His blue rubber boots made soft squeaking noises as the rain on the grass made contact with his feet.

The open window was only a few feet off the ground and no real obstacle. He managed to hoist himself over the windowsill and land with a soft thud on the other side. The small kitchen was only a few paces away from the warm glow of the lamp in the next room.

He went to take a step forward but tripped over something. When he lifted his head off of the floor, he noticed a small cardboard box underneath his foot. In fact, the room was lined with cardboard boxes and a couple milk crates. He smiled as he realized this person had probably just moved to the city and wouldn't notice if anything was missing. He picked himself up and tiptoed around the boxes and crates, making his way into the next room.

This room was different from the kitchen in its interior design but the contents were the same. A pile of boxes was sitting next to a large bookshelf and what appeared to be a large, bundled up gray blanket was lying on the sofa straight ahead of him. He kept moving but immediately froze when he saw a slender foot beginning to peek out from the blanket. He glared at the foot and moved closer to the lamp, smirking as he saw a box of light bulbs at the base of the floor lamp.

Once he got to the lamp, he decided to take apart the lamp and carry it back to the lighthouse in one of the boxes. He slowly walked over to the other side of the room and took the top box off the pile. Opening it up, he found several photo albums and a couple of yearbooks.

_ Hey, this is the yearbook from the last year I was in school!_ He thought to himself. He snickered softly at the thought that this could be the new house of one of the bullies he had gone to school with. It would be even better if he managed to haul off all of their appliances and lights right from under their nose while they slept on the couch. Out of curiosity, he took the books out of the box and set them down by the lamp. He sat down on the floor and opened up the yearbook.

He didn't remember very much, except for memories that were swamped in pain or loneliness, and some of the black and white portraits of the old bullies made him cringe. He looked over at the figure on the couch and went back to flipping through the pages. He was about to close the book and exchange it for a photo album when an old Polaroid fell out from in between the pages. Picking it up, he noticed a boy and a girl in the picture, smiling happily. The short-haired, freckle-faced mouse girl was hugging the rat boy from behind as he flushed with embarrassment and he tried to fend her off. It was almost cute at how the two unknown teenagers acted.

_ Wow, I wonder who they are._ Megavolt stared at the picture a moment longer and then recognized the buck teeth, bulbous black nose, and messy brown hair that had belonged to him when he was a kid. His eyes opened wide in shock as he realized that the person in the picture with him was most likely the girl in the photo. He tossed the yearbook down on the floor and kept the picture in his view as he snatched up the nearest photo album.

There were pictures of the girl in all the stages of her young life and as he found more pictures of her as a teen, he began to appear beside her more and more. She was always happy, always smiling with him and he would still try to fend her off but nonetheless, he was happy, too.

For the first time in a long time, he felt the unfamiliar heat of a blush begin to creep up his neck and face.

_ But…but I never had a girlfriend when I was younger! Unless…I did and I just don't remember her. Wait, then why did we break up? This is too weird, I'm just gonna leave now. _He sighed heavily as he put the album and book back into the box and set it back on the pile. He went back and picked up the box of light bulbs by the lamp. He still had that promise to fulfill to his little friend.

With one last glance, he stared at the lump on the couch and turned to leave. He walked right into the floor lamp and they both fell with a crash. The person under the lump yelped at the sudden noise and fell off of the couch.

Megavolt and the girl in the photo made eye contact as they both rubbed the pain out of their bodies. She shrieked and immediately froze, her gray eyes wide with fear.

"Um…" She managed to squeak as he stood up and advanced towards her. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed the Polaroid in his hands. She leapt for him and seized the picture from him. Megavolt just stared at her in disbelief. Had he really meant that much to this girl in her youth?

"I don't know who you are, " she said as her voice quivered, "and you can take whatever you want from my house but don't take this picture from me! Please, you can do whatever so long as you leave me with this photo and all the books that were in the same box as it."

Megavolt blinked at her a few times. He always enjoyed it when his victim was quaking in fear in his presence but for some reason her obsession with the books and pictures just threw him through another loop.

"Uh, can I have that lamp and that box of light bulbs?" He said as he pointed at each item. She glanced at the picture and then nodded.

"Well, uh…thanks." He said as he moved back towards the lamp and box of bulbs. "Oh, and can I have one of these boxes to put these in? And a toaster?"

She stared at him in confusion, still clutching the photo close to her heart. "A toaster? You mean, you aren't going to kill me and then ransack my house for money and the stuff burglars always want?"

"Well, no. I mean, I must've been pretty important to you if you have all those old pictures with me still in them. I'll just free these poor things from your oppressive rule and be on my way." Megavolt explained candidly as he turned off the lamp, unplugged it, and began to take it apart. This time it was the girl's turn to stare in disbelief.

"You know that guy in my memories?"

"Of course, I just said that he's me."

The girl shrieked gleefully and tackled him in the darkness. He just fell back onto the floor with her and let her wrap her arms around his neck. Somehow, it did seem familiar but it felt new at the same time. The blush that had faded was now back again.

**

* * *

****Author's Note**

_ This is the first fanfiction I've posted online in a few years so please, be gentle with me. I hope you enjoy finding out more about Mischa Rode, Megavolt, and their past and future together. And I'd also appreciate reviews with some critique so I know what I need to improve upon but if you don't review that's okay, too. Also, I've only seen the first 27 episodes of the series that were released on DVD and read plot summaries online, so if the timeline of things seems off, please tell me in a review or e-mail so I can fix it. _

_ I've had this idea for months now, but I finally just figured out how I wanted to get it in the written word. I'll try to post chapters on a regular basis if you're interested in reading more, so keep your eyes open._


	2. The First Meeting, Part One

**Push Push (Lady Lightning)**

A Darkwing Duck Fanfiction

Written by Cubby

**Disclaimer**

_I don't own Megavolt or any of the other Darkwing Duck characters. Mischa Rode is a character of my own creation, however. _

* * *

The intimacy of the darkness made things even harder for Megavolt to figure out. The girl continued to hug him and babble on and on about how much she had missed him all these years and how they'd have to have dinner sometime. He did what he had seen in the aforementioned photos and pushed her off so that he could at least make out her face in the darkness.

"Would you mind letting me sit back up? My battery pack makes this position a little awkward."

"Sorry!" She said, voice bubbly and bright. "Let me see those lamp parts, I want to be able to see you in the light after all this time, my friend."

Megavolt handed her the array of parts and she had snapped the lamp back together in a matter of seconds.

"Not to sound prudish or anything, but I can't remember who you are even though I was so important to you. I, uh…sort of had an accident a long time ago and I can't remember a lot of things." He explained to her as he watched the smile fade from her face. She looked at him with watery gray eyes and he felt a twinge of guilt for not being able to remember who she was.

Her smile once again crept up her face as the dewiness in her eyes receded. "Well, do you know who you are still? Why don't we just introduce ourselves to one another again?"

"That sounds fine. Hello, my name is Megavolt." He smiled slightly and held out a gloved hand. Confusion flashed across her face for an instant and disappeared, replaced by a warm smile.

"It's a pleasure, Megavolt. My name is Mischa Rode."

"Mischa…" Megavolt said her name aloud and felt a small pang of remembrance course through him. "What would you like to do now, Mischa?"

"Hmmm, I think I'd like to ask you some more questions." Mischa replied as she retrieved her comforter from the couch and wrapped it around her body. "Heh, I don't think this old Queen t-shirt of mine is the right clothing for a reintroduction."

"Perhaps, but look at what I'm wearing." Megavolt teased as she laughed softly.

"And I'll start with that. Why are you wearing that anyway? You look like you're getting ready to exterminate some pests or work on some power lines. Actually, you look even more like you stepped off the pages of some super hero comic book." She continued as she craned her neck to examine the battery pack and his plug hat. "That is a pretty cool hat, though. Where did you buy all this stuff anyways?"

"When you said some questions I didn't think you'd be interrogating me." He smirked. "About the outfit, it's kind of hard to explain. It relates to my accident kind of but it mostly has to do with the job that I do now. "

"Oh, you must be an electrician then! I understand the whole outfit now." Mischa nodded as she looked him over from head to toe. "What happened in your accident? It must have happened after I left St. Canard."

"I'd prefer not to tell such a sad story on a nice night, well, morning like this." In all actuality, Megavolt didn't want to tell her what happened. She remembered his old self, not what he become. But then again, he didn't remember a lot about his former life either, so he thought that listening to what she had to say first would be the best.

"That's fine, you're right about today anyway. We should remember it for smiles and joy."

"Anything else you want to know?"

"Yes, why did you tell me that your name was Megavolt? I just remember plain old Elmo Sputterspark. Don't get me wrong, Megavolt sounds kind of cool but I want to know why you told me that instead of Elmo."

"That has to do with the accident, too."

"Oh."

Silence began to filter into the room as the pair just sat and stared at the room, at each other occasionally.

"All those pictures," Megavolt began, "and I couldn't even remember being in any of them."

Mischa picked up the Polaroid that started this whole late night walk down Memory Lane. "I remember every last one. Well, that's a bit of an exaggeration but I remember nonetheless. Would you like me to tell you some stories about us? Maybe hearing something would help you think back to when we were younger."

Megavolt scooted a little closer and looked at the page she happened to be glancing over. More pictures of them together but there were other people in them. A mouse woman with a thick shock of nearly black hair stood with a teenage Mischa on the edge of a beach. He wanted to laugh at how similar and different the two ladies looked.

"Is that your mother?" He asked as he tilted his head to look at the rest of the page.

Mischa's face lit up. "Do you remember her? She thought you were just about the _sweetest_ little thing she had ever met! At least, that's what she told me right after you two met for the first time. All she could say to me was 'Mischa's got a boyfriend and didn't even tell me, her dear old mother!'"

Megavolt jerked away from her, trying to hide the red flush that stained his cheeks. "We weren't dating were we? That would make things a lot more awkward than they are now!"

Mischa let a half-squeal, half-gasp escape her mouth. She dropped the album and buried her face in her hands. "Oh no, we were _not_ dating! Mama teased me so badly right after you left my house that afternoon! And like I said, all she could say was that I had a boyfriend and couldn't even tell her! It was so embarrassing!"

"As long as we have that topic out of our way, I'll be fine with whatever else you tell me." He sighed with relief as he went back to his position next to her. The normal coloring had returned to their faces and Mischa was idly skimming over the album again.

"You know, why don't I just start out from the beginning? It would make a lot more sense if I just went from the start, like a movie or a book." She asked him as she slammed the album shut and set it down next to the lamp. She stood up and sat down on the couch. "It's a pretty long story so you may want to get comfortable."

Megavolt followed her lead and sat next to her on the couch, not really sure how close he should get to her.

"Comfy?"

"I'm fine. You can start now."

Mischa took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, and then let it out. "It all started on a cold afternoon in October."

* * *

The trees were aflame in a riot of reds, oranges, yellows, browns, and the occasional solitary patch of green. The cool afternoon breeze picked up the fallen ones and carried them to and fro across the roads and well-manicured lawns of the St. Canard suburbs. A heavy storm that morning had left several puddles all across the streets and left the grass soggy and muddy in some spots. But it was no matter to Elmo Sputterspark as he rested his forehead against the cold school bus window. The bus rumbled down the empty street as he continued to stare at all his neighbors' homes. A few more houses and he would be at his stop, the last one on the route.

The bus came to a halt and he heard the familiar whoosh of the driver opening the door. He sighed softly and swung his backpack around his shoulder, ambling his way off the bus. He always sat in the front seat so it didn't really matter how long it took him to collect himself and get off the bus. And like today, it was always dead quiet when he left for home. Nobody talked to him or sat with him. All the noises of the gaggling girls that sat behind him did more to annoy than to soothe. The old woman driving didn't even give him so much as a 'Goodbye' or 'Have a nice day, kid' as he went to his stop.

Dark gray clouds began to part and yellow sunshine filtered through in rays. He frowned as he mumbled to himself why everything around him had to be so damn cheerful when he wasn't. He kept his eyes on the sidewalk until he heard a kid on a bicycle racing up the street.

He looked up just in time to see a small wave of murky water and mud spray all over his pants and shoes. The neighborhood brat laughed at him as he sprayed Elmo with water. Elmo watched the elementary school punk race through another puddle and splash a girl all over her legs, shoes, and skirt. He did a double take as realized that a girl had been walking behind the entire time.

"Hey!" He shouted at the brat boy. The boy skidded to a halt and looked over his left shoulder at the older boy. The girl looked back at him as well, eyes wide in some sort of emotion he couldn't decipher.

"What?" The kid hollered back as he pedaled up the sidewalk to where Elmo was standing. "Got somethin' to say?"

Elmo glanced behind him and met the eyes of the girl for a second. He turned his attention back to the kid. "That wasn't a very nice thing to do. I mean, um…well, it wasn't nice to do that to that girl!"

"What makes you think that I care?" The little boy sneered. The little fox boy couldn't have been more that eight years old but he was all barbs and wires for the rat boy.

"Well…uh, um…she's a girl, you know. You can't do mean stuff like that to girls." He managed to say as he watched the girl keep her attention on them. She smiled shyly at Elmo and then looked down at her soaked skirt.

"So what? With a chest as flat as that I don't think she's anywhere near being a girl!" The little brat continued as he started to pedal off.

"Hey! You little punk!" The girl yelled after her as she began to chase him down the street. "You apologize to me and that guy!"

"Pfft, yeah right!" He sneered back as he popped a wheelie and flew off into the chilly afternoon. The girl chased him to the end of the street, leaving her defender behind. He stared at her as she turned and trotted up the street to meet him.

She was breathing harder and her face had a rosy flush to it. She placed her hands on her knees and took several deep breaths before saying anything. After a few moments, she looked up at him and smiled again. "I really shouldn't run so fast, especially when I'm getting angry. It makes my asthma act up."

He patted her on the back as she began coughing. "Are you alright? I don't want you to die out in the middle of the road!"

She laughed and coughed at the same time, a few tears forming in her eyes. "Don't give me any of that! My mom does the same thing and I can't stand it anymore! If you're really so concerned about me then be my escort and walk me home, boy."

Elmo winced as she coughed again. She finally began to rummage through her bag and pulled out an inhaler. She placed it in her mouth and pressed it down. She took her inhaler out of her mouth and put it back in her bag. She smiled and blushed again, this time from embarrassment. "I guess I should have done that first instead of worrying you, huh?"

"For someone trying to catch their breath you talk quite a bit." He pointed out as she blushed even more and began to walk down the road again.

"By the way, I didn't catch your name, Escort Boy." She said as she motioned for him to follow her. "My name's Mischa, Mischa Rode."

He followed after her and fell in sync with her steps. "I'm Elmo Sputterspark. I haven't seen you ride the bus home before. Come to think of it, I haven't seen you at school before. Was today your first day?"

"It's a pleasure, Elmo." Mischa began. "And no, I've been here for about a month. Today was the first day that my mom couldn't pick me up from school though. And I go that all girls' school over on the other side of the city so that's probably why you haven't seen me around your school."

"Well, that explains it. You're lucky you don't have to ride the bus home. It can get to be such a hassle sometimes. And that old hag never waits for anybody, either. I've missed the bus four times already and it's only October." Elmo responded, finding that it was surprisingly easy to talk to this blabbermouth.

"Tell me about it! I found a nice, quiet seat in the back and then some of the younger girls at my school came and sat right next to me and wouldn't shut up! Normally I can just tune people out but one of those little twits had the most annoying voice. It sounded so nasal; I thought I was going to slam my head against the window just to knock myself out. I think her name's Giselle McCormick or something like that."

"Is that who that is back there? You can hear her all the way in the front of the bus! I sit in the front seat on the right side and it's so annoying to hear her when all I want is a little reprieve from people like that."

"Finally, somebody who understands my pain!" Mischa said in a mock dramatic tone as she placed her hand delicately on her forehead as if she were ready to faint. "Oh, the woes of going to an all female school!"

The two teenagers exchanged tales of school-related torture as they continued their walk to Mischa's home. When they reached the house, Mischa kept walking while Elmo stayed behind.

She stared at him quizzically. "Aren't you going to come inside?"

"Oh, uh…" He stammered as he stared down at the muddy grass underneath his sneakers. "Well, if you don't mind, I guess…"

She took a key ring out of her bag and opened the door. "Good, I wasn't going to let you get off that easily anyway. And it wouldn't be so kind of me to ditch you after you defended me and all, right?"

He followed her into the modest homestead and took his shoes off. "I suppose not. Are you going to give me a reward or something?"

She removed her Mary Jane's and tossed them beside his neatly laid down sneakers. Both were caked in a bit of mud but the placement of his shoes seemed to give him the upper hand in appearance. She walked into the nearby living room and set her bag down by an end table.

"You can wait in here if you want to. The kitchen's through that door and you can help yourself to whatever you like. I'm gonna go get changed and throw my clothes into the wash, okay?" She informed him as she walked out the room and up the staircase in the adjacent hallway.

Elmo watched her make her exit and then turned his attention to the kitchen. With the chill weather having been around for at least two weeks hopefully she'd have some hot chocolate mix lying around. Taking up her offer on helping himself, he rummaged through cupboard after cupboard until he secured a tea kettle, two mugs, and two packages of Swiss Miss. Filling the kettle, he began to muse. Had the autumn sky really held such beautiful contrast with the fiery flora against the steel gray clouds? Did the sun's feeble rays really look so hopeful?

He was home alone with a girl he had just met 20 minutes ago.

When it finally hit him, he nearly gasped aloud at the thought. And here he was in her kitchen, making cocoa and thinking like some lovesick poet! He shook his head to clear away the mental fog. Pull yourself together, Elmo! He commanded himself in his mind. Don't start acting weird just because she's a girl. That's all she is, a girl who's your friend, maybe.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the kitchen door bang as it slammed against the wall. He turned his head swiftly and noticed Mischa standing there in clothing that had to have been at least two sizes too big for her.

"Mischa, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, Elmo! I'm just used to doing that all the time." She blushed a little and walked over to the table. "Well, I see you found the kettle and the Swiss Miss."

"Oh!" He looked down at the now overflowing kettle. He turned off the faucet and trudged over to the stove. He turned one of the four knobs and set the burner aflame. "It's perfect weather for hot chocolate, you know."

Mischa left up from the table and retrieved a package of cookies from one of the cupboards. "These are my absolute favorite. And they go perfectly with that perfect chocolate."

When they finally sat down at the table, Elmo noticed an extra pair of jeans lying in wait on one of the chairs.

"Who are those for?" He asked as he stirred the steamy liquid in his mug with a spoon. Mischa looked towards them and back at him.

"You got soaked, too, didn't you? I thought I'd bring you a pair of mine and you could borrow them while I wash my uniform and your pants. Well, you don't have to borrow them if you don't like but I just thought it would be rude of me if I didn't offer you anything and-"

Elmo laughed out loud as he took the jeans from her. "No, no, you don't need to drag it out! And that's nice of you. It's a good thing you wear such baggy clothes or else I'd still be sitting here in muddy pants."

"The bathroom is the first door on the left at the top of the stairs. It also has one of those cutesy signs on it, those cutesy little ones they sell at those specialty stores in the mall."

He thanked her and returned a few moments later in her borrowed clothing. He blushed again as he realized just how absurd the situation kept getting as the afternoon wore on. Luckily, things didn't stay awkward as they conversed about school and usual things relating to small talk.

A few hours later, Mischa looked up at the cat clock hanging on the wall. "Wow, it's almost seven! I'm sorry I kept you so long, Elmo. You have to come over again sometime."

"I'd like that and it was a pleasure being here, Mischa." Elmo said cordially as he stood up from the table and started to collect his things. Mischa walked him to the door and opened the door. A rather formidable, black-haired mouse woman stood in the doorway, her hand holding her keys.

* * *

A.N. – Wow, that was a long one! I also forgot to mention that I have no ownership over Swiss Miss hot chocolate! Anyhow, I don't mean to cut off in the middle of the story but it's starting getting to a long chapter and I don't want you to lose your steam in only the second chapter. As always, thanks to you, the readers, for your lovely reviews and story watches and such. I really appreciate that people take the time out to read my fiction! 


	3. The First Meeting, Part Two

**Push Push (Lady Lightning)**

A Darkwing Duck Fanfiction

Written by Cubby

**Disclaimer**

_I don't own Megavolt or any of the other Darkwing Duck characters. Mischa Rode is a character of my own creation, however. I don't own Queen, either. Wow, that would rule if I owned DWD and Queen…_

* * *

"Ah…Hello, mother!" Mischa quickly blurted out as she pulled her mother through the doorway. Elmo looked on nervously as he realized just how much trouble he probably just got Mischa into.

"Hey, baby girl." The older woman replied as she set down her purse and hugged her daughter. Mischa managed to crane her head towards Elmo and nod towards the still open door. He started to walk out the door but was foiled when he felt Mischa's mother's hand grab onto his loose suit jacket.

"Mischa, you haven't introduced me to your friend." She said in an almost venomously sweet tone. Elmo jerked his head towards Mischa, the most fearful expression on his face. Mischa flushed from her neck to the roots of her hair. Elmo scurried up beside Mischa and looked up at the formidable lady. She was plenty tall with a thick shock of short, nearly black hair and had the same fur tone as Mischa. They also had matching skinny black tails and ears so round that even Mickey Mouse would be envious.

"Mama, this is my new friend, Elmo Sputterspark. He yelled at that little brat two houses down from us for spraying puddle water all over me today. And I, being so grateful, invited him inside for hot chocolate." She explained as she toyed with the long edge of her baggy, black Queen t-shirt.

Her mother's face instantly softened. "Good, I'm happy that you're finally making new friends, Mischa! And Elmo, I'm Mischa's mother, Carol."

He held out his hand to her, "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Rode."

She laughed and shook his hand as she replied with caustic humor. "Please, don't call me 'Mrs. Rode' now that I have that piece of pond scum out of my life! And it makes me sound so old, doesn't it? Just call me Carol, won't you?"

Elmo laughed as he realized how talkative both women were. In fact, it was pretty easy to see that Mischa was almost exactly the same as her mother. "Sure, if you don't mind."

"Oh, not at all." She replied, a real sweetness filling her voice. She walked into the living room and on into the kitchen. Carol called in from the kitchen. "I'll leave you two alone so you can say goodnight."

"MOTHER!" Mischa whined loudly as she immediately dropped her gaze to the floor. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"I DIDN'T SAY IT WAS!" Carol shouted back, laughter carrying on the end of her message.

Mischa let out an exasperated scream as she began to push Elmo out the door. "Yes, lovely time, come back and visit us again!"

"Hey!" He shouted indignantly as she pushed him out onto the cold driveway without even letting him get his shoes. "At least give me a minute to put on my shoes! It's cold out here!"

"Whine, whine, whine! Bitch, bitch, bitch!" Mischa laughed as she tossed his shoes, still caked in mud, at him. Luckily, he caught them from the air and only dirtied his hands, nothing a little soap and hot water couldn't handle. After tying his shoes, he started to walk on down the driveway.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Mischa called out as she rushed out into the night. Elmo turned around only to see her catch him in a hug. He immediately let out a yelp and tried to push her off. Mischa only laughed as his gesture, ruffling his hair while she did so.

"I really did have a lot of fun. Want to come over again tomorrow? Maybe we could go hang out at the little playground down the street?"

"I'd like that." He replied as he playfully slapped at her hand. They smirked at each other, turned, and went their separate ways.

* * *

"And that, Megavolt, is how we met!" Mischa beamed, the most nostalgic expression on her face. Megavolt was surprised to find that his own face and mindset had become wistful, longing to know this memory for himself instead of having to hear it told by another.

"Well, that certainly was an 'enlightening' tale." He replied as he stretched and yawned. Looking over at the digital clock lying on the floor, he noticed that it was almost three o' clock in the morning. "I'll have to come back in the morning and hear some more."

Mischa yawned and fiddled with the familiar black Queen t-shirt. "I wouldn't care whenever you showed up, so long as it wasn't in the middle of the night. I almost died of fright when I saw someone in my house! But then again, I left the window open so it was my own stupid fault, eh?"

Megavolt laughed, "You still talk way too much. Obviously, you must have been born with a much higher charge than most."

"Nice electrician humor, are you going to tell me that my hair looks like copper wire now?" She teased as she started for the kitchen. "I'm gonna go close the window. You can leave out the front door, Elmo."

Megavolt stood up and stretched, hearing a few of his bones popping. Mischa walked back in and observed him at his full height.

"Wow, you must've gone through a bit of a growth spurt after I moved. " She placed her hand on top of her head and moved it back and forth between the space that separated them. "You're at least a head higher than me!"

"I was just a little spark back then." He replied shyly as he turned and went for the door. He turned back and noticed something peculiar about her face. There _was_ a tangled mop of light brown hair that went down past her shoulders. "When did you grow out your hair? I probably wouldn't have noticed anything if you hadn't have made that wire and hair joke!"

Mischa ran a hand through the rat's nest he had called her hair. "I started to grow it out a few weeks before Mama and I moved to New York. I got a suggestion from a certain someone to grow it out and see how it looked."

"Well, now I know how it looks." He laughed as he watched her begin to fuss with the mass of tangles.

"There, happy now, Mr. Electrician? I grew my hair out like you asked me to all those years ago and now you've seen it. Congratulations." She stopped and looked back at him. "Hey, Elmo."

"What?"

"Why did you come into my house in the first place? It's the middle of the night and you broke into my house."

He nearly swallowed his tongue.

"I was so caught up in seeing you again that I didn't even realize you got into my home at such a weird hour." She continued as she eyed him nervously, noticing his fearful visage.

"Well, ah…it's, um…it's part of my job!"

"Part of your job?"

"Uh, yeah! Being the competent electrician that I am, I patrol the city at night and look for hazards related to electricity."

"Then what was my hazard, hmm?"

"I saw your lights on and assumed it was an electrical fire caused by faulty equipment. And that's why I also asked you for the lamp and light bulbs. They look innocent enough, but when a spark flies and catches on something then you're going to be taking a dirt nap."

Mischa stared at him for another minute and then finally smiled. "Alright then, I'll believe that tonight, _but only for tonight_. It sounds feasible but I'm going to have to sleep on it."

He nonchalantly dumped the contents of another box into the floor and took apart the lamp, throwing the box of bulbs in afterwards. Once again, the room had been plunged into the familiar darkness that had been present hours before. "Thanks, I knew you'd see my reasoning."

She felt around the room and made her way back to the couch. She snuggled under her comforter and yawned. "You know, you could have waited to take that thing apart, well, at least until I was in bed."

"Why does it matter? Your body's light is getting dimmer anyway. You'll be asleep before I've even been gone for five seconds!" Megavolt teased her as he walked out of the room and into the nearby hallway, going for the front door. "You said you didn't care when I would stop by next, right?"

"Yeah, that's what I said. You can go away now. I wanna sleep!"

"Okay, bright and early tomorrow morning! I'll probably be back at first light."

"First light? But that's only two or three hours away from now!"

"Well, you know what they say, 'Early to bed and early to wake makes a lady smart, pretty, and great.'" And with those final words, he slammed the door shut behind him and made his way down the silent streets.

Meanwhile, Mischa was smiling gleefully as she watched the minutes tick by on the clock. She knew that she couldn't sleep now, no matter how tired she was.

"I've never going to forget this, not ever." She whispered happily to herself as she closed her eyes and tried her best to make her way into the world of dreams.

* * *

_A.N. – Wow, it's been such a long time since my last update. At least I have something done though, right? Anyhow, I'd like to thank all you readers out there for putting up with my inconsistency and I love you all!_


End file.
